


smell the sea, feel the sky

by lightswoodmagic (sarah_writes)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Job, Just the vibes, M/M, Pining, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spanking, VERY slight dom/sub kinda?, but slight, inappropriate sunscreen application, slight miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_writes/pseuds/lightswoodmagic
Summary: They’d been planning this beach trip for months, stressing around work schedules and engagement parties, trying to find the perfect place to stay in and a time where there wouldn’t be families everywhere but the weather still perfect. Louis had spent what felt like hours researching and planning, dinners with Zayn and his boyfriend at their house that just ended in looking at places and sending them to Niall. He’d been looking forward to it for weeks, getting away from his job and his bullshit neighbours and the noise of the city.It seemed ridiculous, really, that in all that time, Zayn hadn’t mentioned once that Harry was coming.Or, Louis doesn't know how he's going to spend a week with the one person he wants and can't have. Harry proves him wrong.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 30
Kudos: 623
Collections: Favorite Larry Fanfics, HL Summer Fest 2020





	smell the sea, feel the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I've been having a difficult time recently, and so this fic was a lot for me to write. I'm really happy with how it turned out though, and I hope you all are too! 
> 
> I changed the prompt slightly, but hopefully you still love it! 
> 
> First of all, a massive thank you to the mods for being so supportive and understanding while I struggled through a really difficult time. I'm forever grateful.
> 
> To my brilliant beta and one of my best friends Mia, thank you so much. I love you.
> 
> To everyone else who was there for me over the last couple of months, I love you and thank you.
> 
> Enjoy! xx
> 
> Prompt:  
> h, l and the boys rent a house together for the holidays. Harry and Louis aren't super close but have sexual tension OR are best friends who are super touchy. harry is supposedly straight but secretly into louis. louis is gay and secretly into harry but doesnt wanna make things weird. Harry and Louis have to share a bed. sexual frustration from sharing bed leads to wanking to porn together as "friends". which leads to more.

“No. Absolutely not.” Louis stared at Zayn in disbelief where he’d stopped short in the entrance of his building as they headed outside. “You can’t be serious.” 

Zayn just kept moving, rolling his eyes and picking up the duffel bag Louis had dropped. “It’s for one week Lou; _one._ You can manage to be around him for that long.” 

They’d been planning this beach trip for months, stressing about work schedules and engagement parties, trying to find the perfect place to stay in and a time where there wouldn’t be families everywhere but the weather was still perfect. Louis had spent what felt like hours researching and planning; dinners with Zayn and his boyfriend at their house that just ended in looking at places and sending them to Niall. He’d been looking forward to it for _weeks_ , getting away from his job and his bullshit neighbours and the noise of the city. 

It seemed ridiculous, really, that in all that time, Zayn hadn’t mentioned _once_ that Harry was coming. 

“Zayn, if you truly love me, you’ll let me go back inside.” Louis let himself get dragged along anyway, Zayn’s fingers around his wrist pulling him to the car. “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me?” He hissed, trying to yank his wrist free, but Zayn just lowered his voice the closer they got to the car. 

Louis could see Harry through the window of the backseat, head thrown back as he laughed at something, soft curls tickling at his neck. Louis tried to bite back a groan, but Zayn's tiny smirk said he hadn’t quite succeeded. 

“You wouldn’t have come if you knew!” Zayn stopped, pulling Louis to a halt with him, and Louis tried to still be angry but Zayn’s eyes turned soft and pleading. “You know he’s Li’s best mate, Lou. Liam mentioned it in passing one day and it felt rude to like, not invite him, yeah? I know you’ll manage, he’s a great guy. Just one week, please?” Zayn dropped his lip slightly, a small pout combining with wide eyes, and Louis just groaned again, frustration of a completely different sort behind it this time as he scrubbed a hand over his face.

Louis looked at him warily for a moment before sighing heavily, rolling his eyes as he kept walking. “With a puppy dog look like that, it’s no bloody wonder Payno always does whatever you want.” Liam had spotted them from the car now, waving with a wide grin to Louis through the window, and Louis squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. “Fine.” He ignored Zayn’s tiny _yay,_ waving back to Liam with what he hoped wasn’t a grimace _._ “You know it’s not that I don’t think he’s a good guy, though.”

It was the complete opposite, really. Him and Harry weren’t close, had never spent time just the two of them, but ever since Zayn had started dating Liam a year ago, they’d spent enough time in a group setting that Louis knew what kind of person Harry was. He was _so_ kind, always left the last piece of pizza or naan bread for someone else at dinner, always did the dishes and helped old ladies at the supermarket when they couldn’t reach something; _that_ trip to the shops had almost killed Louis. 

His jokes always made Louis snort laugh too, so ridiculous and confusing that there was nothing else to do. Harry was passionate and intelligent, talented and genuine, so none of those qualities were the reason that Louis didn’t think he’d survive a week at the beach with him. 

It was because Harry was incredibly fit, with gorgeous long legs and wide eyes, pink lips and strong arms, and Louis wanted to fuck him. 

Well, no.

Louis wanted to _wreck_ him, wanted to see those eyes unfocused, that mouth wet and open as he panted, wanted to leave bruises with his teeth in the milky skin of Harry’s neck. He could never stop thinking about it when they were in the same room, and he was always coming up with scenarios where _maybe_ it would happen; heated kisses against doors or fumbled hand jobs in the kitchen while they tried not to make a sound, or maybe Harry would suck him off under the table while Louis threaded his fingers in his curls and tried not to fall apart. 

He was sure Harry knew, too. 

Regardless of the fact Louis was _positive_ Harry was straight, had only ever spoken of ex girlfriends and picked up women in bars, the air almost seemed to crackle around them, heavy stares and teasing fingertips along Louis’ skin in a way that thrummed through his body. Harry always seemed to find excuses to touch him, but he was like that with _everyone_. 

It wasn’t worth the risk to make a move or ask him out, anyway. The rejection would be fine, adding to a list of straight men that had turned Louis down when he hadn’t known their sexuality, but he didn’t want to make it awkward, couldn’t stand the thought of fracturing the friendship they’d all built, so Louis just tried to ignore it and convince himself that Harry was just a touchy person, that he looked at everyone like he wanted to eat them alive. For all Louis knew, he did. 

That didn’t make it any easier though to slide in next to him in the backseat, their thighs pressed up against each other as he said his hello’s. Harry was already a solid presence next to him, warm and strong and _too much_ , and Louis tried to calm his breathing. He needed to get through a drive of at least three hours without thinking of Harry’s legs wrapped around his waist as he made him cry out, how Harry’s deep voice might dissolve into soft whimpers and quiet cries when Louis was buried inside him. 

“Hey, Lou. I like your shorts.” 

Harry’s voice interrupted his thoughts enough that he could focus for a moment, concentrate on the slow drawl rather than the high moans he’d been imagining. Louis steeled himself and looked across at him, pulling down the denim slightly out of nerves and fidgeting with a loose thread. 

He managed a smile that he hoped wasn’t too off putting, trying to match Harry’s easy grin and sparkling eyes. “Hey Haz. Thanks, I like your necklace. Suits you.” 

The compliment was subdued from the thoughts in his head, and Louis tried to keep it casual, but Harry’s grin and softening features made Louis wish he’d showered him with more, told him how gorgeous it was against his skin, how pretty he looked. It was a delicate string of pearls sitting prettily against his collarbones, his shirt unbuttoned enough that Louis could see the birds inked into his chest. 

“Thanks.” The grin on Harry’s face just widened as music kicked through the speakers, heavy guitar but a soft falsetto, and Louis welcomed the distraction from the dimples carved into Harry’s cheeks, the way his hands were twitching on his own thighs before they travelled up his stomach. “Figured I’d try something new, you know?” 

Louis coughed, trying to clear his throat when Harry’s fingers ran up his own chest, brushing over the buttons on the patterned shirt he was wearing in a way that meant Louis couldn’t help but imagine them on his own body, soft but sure, deft and perfect as they touched him. Harry’s fingers were long, always dripping in rings, and Louis had always had a thing for his hands, could easily imagine how they’d make him fall apart as perfectly as if Harry had trained his whole life to master it. 

It seemed almost impossible to stop staring as Harry’s fingers moved up to play with the necklace lightly, shifting the pearls between his fingertips as Louis swallowed, and it wasn’t until Louis glanced up to see if there was a pretty flush on his face that he realised Harry was staring at him. Louis almost jumped out of his seat in his haste to look away, careful to avert his eyes as he felt a telltale blush travel up to his own cheeks now. 

“Tommo! How are you, mate?” Niall’s voice travelled easily through the car as Liam and Zayn chatted quietly in the front seat, and Louis shifted to look past Harry.

He ignored the small smirk on Harry’s face. 

“Nialler, ‘m good mate.” Louis swung his arm up to the back of Zayn’s chair, leaning forward to rest his cheek on his forearm. “How are you? How’s the EP coming?” 

Louis tried to pay attention, he _did_ , but it was impossible not to read into everything Harry did, even as he leaned forward over the console to join Liam and Zayn’s conversation. Louis loved to hear Niall talking about his music and how the songs were coming, but he couldn’t _concentrate._

While Niall talked about the piano track he’d added to one of his songs, Louis just heard it as a buzz in his ears as Harry laughed so much he had to balance himself with a hand on Louis’ knee. As Niall passed Louis his phone to show him some new lyrics he’d written, it was all a blur when Harry tangled their ankles together and shot him a shy smile. He was almost his undoing, this confident, beautiful man looking at him like he needed Louis’ approval. 

_God,_ Louis would give it to him, give him anything he wanted, heap him with praise and soft words as he worshipped him. 

It was the reason Louis struggled so much being around him, because Harry wasn’t shy with his affections, and he never had been, but he was _different_ with Louis. There always seemed to be intent behind his touches, behind the way he pressed up against Louis or brushed by him. It was in the way he looked at Louis as he sucked on a straw when they went out to the pub, or the way Harry sometimes tangled their feet together under the table when he was tipsy. 

Under normal circumstances, with any guy who wasn’t _Harry_ , Louis would assume they were flirting with him, that maybe they _wanted_ Louis to make a move, but he was constantly reminding himself that Harry was _straight_. Every time Harry let his fingers dance over the small of Louis’ back, or put a hand on his waist and squeezed to get past him, Louis would let himself imagine, let himself pretend that Harry wanted him the same way Louis had always needed. 

But just as quickly, as soon as he’d get his hopes up, when he’d let his hand settle at the nape of Harry’s neck on the couch, or the one time he was brave enough to tuck a curl back behind Harry’s ear, he’d see Harry run a hand through Niall’s hair or pat Liam on the bum. It cut like a dull blade every time, a tugging at his heart and an ache in his soul that for the last year, he hadn’t been able to replace with anyone else, because it was all just a reminder that Harry was simply a man not afraid to show his affection through touch and softness. 

Louis couldn’t bear to ruin that by assuming he liked men. It was already difficult enough for men to be affectionate with their mates without cruel taunts and snide jabs, and Louis didn’t want to be the one who made Harry shy away from what seemed like such a big part of him. 

It was a big part of their group dynamic as a whole, Louis reminded himself when Zayn snuck a hand behind his chair to play with Louis’ fingers as they chatted. It didn’t mean anything, didn’t mean that Harry thought about Louis as any more than a passing idea at the best of times. 

He struggled to remind himself of that when Harry turned to him, though. 

“Sorry Lou, it’s a bit of a tight squeeze.” He wriggled in his seat, making Louis snort, and his dimples deepened. “Do you mind if I put my arm around the back of your seat?” 

Louis’ shoulders twitched upwards. “Nah mate, all good. Can’t be friends without a good cuddle, yeah?” He clapped his hands together, pleased when Harry giggled. “C’mon, cuddle me.” 

Harry shifted to sling his arm easily behind Louis, but while Louis had expected it to settle against the headrest, he froze when the warmth landed along his shoulders and the back of his neck. Everyone seemed oblivious to Louis’ internal screaming, chatting amongst themselves about what they were all going to do for dinner that night, and Louis scolded himself for reacting this way over nothing but an arm around his shoulders.

He wasn’t a teenager with a _crush_ ; he was 28 years old for fuck’s sake, and Harry was just a _man,_ no different to anyone else Louis had ever met, that Louis had ever dated or slept with or _wanted._

All of that went flying out the window though when Harry laughed with Niall about something that seemed irrelevant compared to Louis’ internal struggle, and his hand slipped to run lightly along Louis’ arm. 

God, he was such a _liar,_ because Harry _was_ different from anyone he’d ever met, and for every thought that Louis had ever had of Harry in bed, it was followed by a thought so domestic and romantic that Louis almost made himself sick; waking up together the next morning, going out for breakfast dates and cooking dinner together at home, visiting Louis’ family and knowing how much they’d love Harry. He’d daydreamed about talking quietly about their lives, wrapped up in each other, nuzzling noses and wandering hands. 

Louis didn’t just _want_ Harry; he wanted to be with him, wanted to be around him all the time, be surrounded and enveloped by the almost blinding light Harry brought with him everywhere that let Louis feel like he could finally _see._

Despite the loud music and constant chatter, it was starting to hit Louis how late he’d gone to bed after work, the restaurant not closing until well past its hours for a VIP table, and the softness of Harry’s fingertips tickling against his skin was making him sleepy. He tried to stifle a yawn but Harry caught it anyway, looking at Louis in concern as he tightened his hold. 

“Alright?” 

Louis nodded quickly, blinking rapidly as he tried to sit up straighter. “Yeah, sorry. Didn’t get much sleep last night.” 

Harry just pulled him further into his side, warm and strong and _cozy,_ and Louis couldn’t help but sink into it. “Late night at work?” 

“Stupidly late,” Louis yawned, covering his mouth with his hand and shooting Harry an apologetic look. “The owner had a group of his mates in and I was cooking for them for ages.”

“Have a nap. We still have hours.” Louis tried to protest, but Harry just shook his head, his hand sliding up Louis’ shoulder to rest against his neck. “I’ll wake you up when we get there, okay? Just sleep, Louis. I don’t mind.” 

It was beyond intimate considering the fact they really weren’t that close as friends, Harry’s thumb rubbing behind Louis’ ear as he turned back to talk to Niall, and Louis tried to relax into Harry’s side. That seemed impossible though when Harry’s index finger ran a slow line along his jaw, his attention still on Niall, and Louis struggled not to move his head and suck Harry’s finger into his mouth.

 _Jesus Christ._ It was going to be a long week if he couldn’t rein this in. 

Louis was restless for a little while, shifting as he tried to get comfortable, because while Harry was perfect to rest against, Louis fitting perfectly under his arm and into the crook under his shoulder, it was impossible to quash the thrum in his veins and the constant reminder that this was _Harry_ who was trying to get him to sleep, _Harry_ who was still touching him so carefully that Louis felt truly cared for and just.

_Something special._

He almost purred when Harry’s hand came up to thread through his hair and pull him down against his shoulder, gently but still with enough pressure that Louis had no choice but to let his head drop, fall into the feeling of Harry’s hand trailing over his scalp. 

Louis had just started to nod off when Harry turned away from Niall, his fingers combing slowly through Louis’ hair, and rested his cheek against the top of his head. 

“Sleep, love.” 

Just before he truly dropped off, as he pulled his knees up and let his legs fall against Harry’s, he swore he felt the soft brush of lips against his hair. 

*****

“ - so don’t worry, I’ll wake him up. We’ll meet you out there.” 

Louis was disoriented as everything came sluggishly back into focus in his mind. His neck was stiff and his back ached from the awkward position he’d managed to twist himself into, but he was still too heavy with sleep to move. The voice was instantly recognisable though, even whispered and careful.

“Harry?” His voice was croaky as he gripped onto whatever he’d managed to latch onto in his sleep, something soft that made him hum happily. “Where’r we?”

Fingers brushed his hair back from his face and Louis sighed, burying into the warmth and pushing into the touch at the same time. It pulled a chuckle out of Harry that he ignored. 

“At the beach, just got here. You all good?” Harry was gently pulling his arm out from behind Louis, and it made him frown as he blinked his eyes open and let go of Harry’s shirt. 

“Yeah, all good.” He rubbed at his eyes as Harry pulled away completely, praying that he hadn’t somehow drooled on him in his sleep. “Thanks mate, bit embarrassed that I used you like a pillow for a couple of hours.” Louis took off his seatbelt and stretched, pushing open the door and wincing at the bright sun as it hit his skin. He was sure he had sunglasses, but he couldn’t remember where they were now, lost in his bag in the boot of the car. 

Harry just laughed from the other side of the car, shutting the door lightly and pulling sunglasses from his head that Louis hadn’t even noticed before. “Honestly Lou, it’s all good. Just hope you had a good nap.” He pushed the glasses onto his face, running his hands through his hair, and Louis paused halfway through a stretch to stare at him. 

He should’ve looked away when Harry turned back to face him, should’ve at least _tried_ to make it look like he wasn’t staring, that the way the sunlight sat around Harry’s head made him look almost ethereal, but he was too late. 

“I - yeah mate, it was good, thank you,” Louis stuttered, cursing himself for his inability to form a _fucking_ sentence. “You’re very comfortable.” 

Fucking hell. 

The heat blooming up his neck and face had nothing to do with the sun beating down on them. 

Harry just seemed amused when he lowered his glasses though, looking at Louis over the top of them. “You can sleep on me anytime.” And then he winked, and it was such a strange combination; the horrendous attempt at some kind of pickup line that didn’t really seem sexy at all, the way both of his eyes seemed to close when he tried to wink, the way he seemed so pleased with himself when it startled a laugh out of Louis.

It just added to the growing list of reasons Louis adored him though, the almost dorky way he seemed to flirt with everyone around him. Louis had seen him be smooth, seen him easily chat up people at the pub, but all of that seemed to vanish around Louis and just added to the fact that Louis was sure Harry wasn’t attracted to him. 

“A real Casanova, you are,” Louis laughed, thanking Harry when he opened the boot. “I’ll have to put on sunscreen when we get down there, I’ll roast otherwise.” He rummaged through his duffel, past his pants and pushing aside his phone charger. 

Harry leaned against the car with his arms folded, looking out over the beach with a small smile. “You tan so easily, though. I remember last summer when you came back from that Ibiza trip and you were all tanned and glowy.” 

Louis paused, hand clutched around what felt like his toothbrush. “You remember that? We’d only just met then.” 

He could easily remember the first night he met Harry, having just come back to London after a week in Ibiza to get over his ex-boyfriend. It’d worked well, better than he’d thought, until the wanker had messaged him the second he’d walked into the bar, spouting how sorry he was and that he missed Louis more than anything. Louis had already been ranting and raving by the time he got to the table, so caught up in Ethan’s bullshit that he hadn’t noticed the new additions until he’d already spilled half his secrets and thrown himself into the booth. 

Harry had been sitting opposite him, his hair shorter then and mouth dropped open in such a tantalizing way that Louis almost had to sit on his own hands to stop them twitching, and Louis felt like he’d never been the same since. He’d almost ignored Liam in his haze, the first time meeting Zayn’s boyfriend almost overshadowed by the incredible man that Louis had been desperate to know. 

But then Harry had started hitting on a girl at the bar, and Louis had decided then and there to stop while he was ahead so he didn’t get hurt again. The problem wasn’t that he only wanted Harry for sex, or that Louis didn’t _want_ to know him otherwise.

It was the fact that Harry was so lovely and perfect for Louis that if they got too close, if Louis got _too_ attached, he knew it’d just end poorly for him. He’d already felt too attached though, because everything he‘d learned about Harry even in a group context just made him desperate for more. Their group blended so easily that Louis found himself around Harry all the time, trying to keep his distance without seeming like an arsehole. There’d been times when Louis had seen the hurt looks on Harry’s face when he’d pulled away, the slight crinkle of his eyebrows when Louis avoided being alone with him in a room, and it _hurt_ to think that Harry assumed maybe Louis didn’t like him when it was the exact opposite. 

Harry was impossible not to love, filled with so much joy and light that Louis felt inexplicably drawn to him, and it was no different now when Harry blushed at Louis’ question, looking down at his feet as Louis finally managed to find his sunglasses and shove them on his face. 

“Yeah, well.” Harry shuffled his feet, and Louis couldn’t stop the endeared smiling pulling across his face. “I just remember you looked good, that’s all. Couldn’t take my eyes off you.” 

And just like that, Louis let himself hope a little more. 

*****

This was exactly what Louis needed; hot sand to wriggle his toes in, the smell of the ocean, the sun on his skin warming him from what felt like the inside out, sinking into his pores and spreading out through every cell. There were no families around, only a few couples and small groups scattered along the beach, and it gave him instant serotonin to watch Niall and Liam splashing in the water and Zayn next to him, relaxed back on a towel.

What he _hadn’t_ needed was Harry sitting behind him on their own towel, legs bracketing Louis’, and his hands running all over Louis’ back and shoulders as he rubbed sunscreen into his skin. 

He’d been half hard now for five minutes, from the moment Harry had offered with a shy smile the second Louis had whipped his t-shirt off. While Harry touched him often, they were fleeting touches, gentle brushes or quick squeezes, nothing like the way he was touching Louis now.

Louis felt like he was about to _die_ , the heat burning in his veins from more than just the humid air. He squeezed his eyes shut when Harry’s hands ran down his sides, massaging in sunscreen Louis was sure wasn’t there anymore, his fingertips brushing against Louis’ ribs and he shivered, letting his head drop forward to rest on his knees where they were propped up. 

There was no way Harry didn’t miss it, his hands faltering slightly before they came back with more pressure, dipping dangerously close to the top of his shorts. Louis couldn’t help it, was already fisting his hands in his shorts, and he had no control over the shaky exhale he let out against his own skin.

Harry’s hands just travelled up his back again, thumbs sweeping wide cycles until they got to his neck, gently stroking along the skin there until Louis stopped thinking, just wasn’t concentrating, and he lifted his head and let it fall back until it landed with a soft _thump_ against Harry’s shoulder. 

Louis’ eyes shot open, but just before he could laugh it off, say it’d gotten away from him and make a joke, Harry was sliding one hand around to rest delicately against Louis’ throat, gentle fingers tickling over his Adam’s apple and coming to rest at his collarbone. The other just kept rubbing his neck and shoulders, and Louis knew that if Harry looked down his body, he’d be able to see how much it was affecting him, and _surely_ friends didn’t always just touch friends this way. 

“Alright?” Harry was still staring out over the sand, seemingly cool and collected, but Louis was close enough to his throat that he saw how heavily he swallowed.

There was no possible way Harry didn’t know what he was doing, and while he could’ve just been too innocent to realise, or playing with Louis because he knew how attracted he was to him, Louis thought he knew him well enough to know he was neither innocent nor cruel.

It only really left one option, that he was doing it on purpose, that he _wanted_ to touch and tease Louis, frustrate him and make him _want_.

If that was the case, there was no doubt Harry didn’t already know. Teasing was Louis’ speciality though, and maybe, just this once, it was Louis’ turn to get one back. 

He sighed, shifting in what was basically Harry’s lap and turning his face into Harry’s neck so he could feel the puff of air against his skin. He felt Harry’s hand tighten on his shoulder and tried not to grin, wriggling back against him until his back was pressed against Harry’s still covered chest, Louis’ skin warm and slightly slick from sunscreen. 

“‘m fine. Just hot, you know?” He almost cringed at the cheesy line but hid it, letting his arms fall to his sides and rest along the length of Harry’s thighs. “Thought maybe I could return the favour, yeah?” Louis let his lips brush lightly against Harry’s neck, felt more than heard the shaky breath Harry let out when he tilted his head to look at Louis, eyes burning, and a surge of triumph rose up. “Don’t want you to get burnt,” he murmured, dropping his voice to something he’d been told was seductive, and almost fist pumped when Harry’s eyes travelled the length of his body, his hand palming down Louis’ side to settle in the dip of his waist. 

Louis didn’t usually try to be seductive, wasn’t a fan of over the top flirting or anything that might seem fake, but the feelings were genuine here, the intent real and _needed_ , and Louis was sick of feeling like he was the only one affected by the tension pulled tight between them. 

The waves crashing against the shore were intense, the seagulls loud and harsh, and Louis could hear Liam yelling about something, but Harry’s rapid breathing in his ear drowned it all out. His fingers were flexing against Louis’ waist, although he couldn’t tell if Harry was trying to pull him closer or push him away. 

“I - yes, please. I’ll just,” Harry paused to untangle them in a way that seemed abrupt until Louis felt his fingers slide up his body as he stood. “I have to use the bathroom, I’ll be back.” 

Louis frowned as he landed back heavily on his hands, feeling the sand shift under his weight beneath the towel as he watched Harry walk away. He had a brief moment to wonder if he’d pushed it too far, if maybe Harry really _was_ just like this with everyone, but then Harry turned around to call back to where Niall had asked him something, and Louis’ eyes dropped to the front of his swim trunks. 

Well. Maybe Harry wasn’t so straight after all. 

“That was mortifying to witness.” 

Louis swung his head to fix Zayn with a glare. “Fuck off. What do you want me to do?” 

Even through his sunglasses, Louis could tell Zayn was rolling his eyes. “I don’t know babe, maybe be normal about it? Say you want to kiss him and fuck him and marry him and have his babies?”

“It’s physically impossible for me to have his babies.” 

Zayn snorted, flicking sand at him without even looking. “Hardly the point. That was legitimately so embarrassing to watch.” Zayn moved to rest his side, pushing his sunglasses up onto his head while Louis steadfastly ignored him, staring out at the ocean where Liam seemed to get tangled in seaweed. “Babe, he’s obviously into you. He’s not like that with anyone else.”

“He is, though,” Louis argued, wriggling his toes further into the sand and dropping his head back. “He’s touchy with everyone. Always touching you, always touching Liam, always touching Niall, touch touch touch.” 

“Say touch again.” 

“Touch.” 

Zayn grinned at him for a second before he sighed, rolling onto his stomach and propping his chin on his arms. “Look Lou, I don’t know what to tell you. We can all see it, yeah? You obviously want him, he obviously wants you. Just fuckin’ go for it, I’m sick of watching your weird mating routine.” 

Louis bristled, pushing his sunglasses down his nose. “Excuse me Zayn, we don’t have a _weird mating routine_. Also, as much as I’d love to, he’s very much straight.”

“Are you fucking kidding? What ever made you think that? He’s not straight, Louis, but he _is_ coming back,” Zayn hissed, gesturing his head towards where Harry was wandering across the sand. “So unless you want him to overhear whatever stupid tangent you were about to go on, I suggest you shut the fuck up.”

It was hardly a revelation, Louis thought, that maybe Harry wasn’t straight, and maybe that told him everything he needed to know, that Louis had been using it as an excuse to not let himself get hurt again. He snapped his mouth shut just as Harry got closer and smiled at him, needing any kind of banter back to take away the simmering tension. “Alright Haz, your turn now.” He clapped, mentally preparing himself. “Shirt off!” 

“All you had to do was ask, Lou,” Harry teased, and then quick as a flash, he unbuttoned his shirt and sat cross legged in front of Louis, wriggling back until Louis was forced to open his legs for him to settle between. “Have at me!” 

The shirt was undone but Harry was still wearing it, and Louis leaned forward to put his chin on his shoulder, leaning into the constant touches they were apparently used to now. “I kinda need you to take it off, mate.” 

Harry’s brow furrowed, but he hardly shrugged the shirt off at all. “Help?” 

God fucking help him. Louis swallowed and nodded jerkily, ignoring Zayn's huffed laughter as he twisted away, and tried to figure out the best way to do this. There was no need for Louis to help; Harry could absolutely take his own shirt off, didn’t need Louis to remove it for him, but it did present him with another opportunity to hear that gorgeous shaky breath. 

Hiding a smirk, Louis settled into the sand, letting his thighs fall tighter around Harry. He was confident now as he lifted his hand to brush Harry’s hair away from the nape of his neck, but when Louis’ fingertips brushed over his skin, Harry’s hair soft and lovely, he realised that he was just as fucked. 

Louis would’ve missed the small sigh if he hadn’t been listening for it, slipping his hands under the collar and sliding them out over Harry’s shoulders. The shirt fell easily, gliding over Harry’s body like it was made of silk, and Louis followed it down with his hands, somehow sure and steady. Harry’s skin was so _soft,_ a sharp contrast to the hard muscle underneath, and Louis let his hands linger over his biceps as he pushed the shirt off Harry’s body. 

He’d never touched Harry so much before, so easily, so _welcomed_ when Harry hummed and moved further back into him. Louis waited while Harry twisted a bit to get rid of it, and as soon as he settled, Louis ran his hands back up to Harry’s chest, taking a risk and grazing over one of his nipples in a way that easily could’ve been an accident, and he had to close his eyes when Harry let out a soft ‘ _oh’_. 

Louis didn’t care how many people there were around him, didn’t really care that Zayn was less than two metres away. All he cared about was getting Harry to make that sound again, to hear it right in his ear or echoed into a room as he sucked and nipped across Harry’s chest. 

Louis leant forward and pressed up against Harry’s back, letting his hands slide over his ribs to settle at his hips, soft and lovely. “Alright, love?” Louis murmured, quiet and right in Harry’s ear, close enough that he could kiss down his neck and leave marks all over the pale skin. “Can I start?”

“Yeah,” Harry breathed out, fidgeting as Louis reached out to grab the sunscreen. “Please.”

The word was laced with something Louis couldn’t dare name, not here and with no time to really comprehend exactly what was going on, so he just squirted sunscreen on his hands, pushed everything in his head aside, and ran large circles on Harry’s back, rubbing the cream in as Harry slumped in front of him. 

Louis had to close his eyes again so he didn’t have to watch, because even just feeling the muscles of Harry’s back under his hands was too much. Harry was fit and solid, hard muscle and gorgeous _everything_ , but it wasn’t just that. It was the little pudge of his stomach and the softness of his hips that Louis loved too, that made him want to explore everything Harry would offer to him so he could find everything there was to love. 

His fingers danced down Harry’s sides and he smiled when Harry let out a soft laugh, squirming slightly to avoid them. It was only then that Louis saw the pearls again and it registered that maybe the beach wasn’t the best place. 

“Harry?” Louis palmed up Harry’s back and massaged his shoulders, following his body down when Harry slumped even further. 

“Mm?”

“Do you want me to take your pearls off? I don’t want them to get wrecked.” 

Harry sat up almost immediately, hands flying to the necklace. “Oh shit, yes please. I completely forgot. The clasp is a bit fiddly, but it should be okay.” 

The clasp _was_ fiddly and it took Louis about a full minute to get it undone and tucked safely in Liam’s bag, but he couldn’t really blame the clasp. His hands had trembled as he’d tried to undo it, fingers brushing the nape of Harry’s neck, and even in public, the entire situation felt so intimate that Louis’ mind couldn’t help but wander. 

Maybe Harry would come home after a long day and try to take it off himself in front of a mirror, too tired to manage until Louis came into their bedroom to do it for him. He’d push Harry’s hair aside, so carefully, trail his lips across Harry’s shoulders and up his neck while his fingers teased along his throat the second he set the necklace down. God, Harry would look so beautiful when Louis finally gave in, when he wrapped a hand around Harry’s cock from behind and made him come while Louis watched in the mirror, maybe get a different set for Harry to wear so Louis could tug on them without breaking them. 

The image stuck with him when he finally finished looking for excuses to touch Harry, and the intrusive thoughts didn’t leave the entire day they spent at the beach. By the time they decided they should check out the house and start getting dinner organised, Louis was still half hard and struggling not to jump on Harry in the car. 

_I can get through this week,_ he told himself, but then Harry shot him a wide grin, and Louis wondered how easily it would be to suffocate himself in the car seat. 

_One week. That’s all._

*****

For the second time in less than 24 hours, Louis stared at Zayn as if he’d lost his mind, and his bag hit the floor with a _thud._

“Are you actually fucking kidding?” Louis hissed, trying to keep his voice down so Harry didn’t hear him. “If you try and tell me this was a fucking accident, I swear.” 

Zayn just looked at him cheerfully though, picking up Louis’ bag and throwing it into the room so it landed on the bed and bounced off the side. “It was, but sometimes it’s nice how things work out.” 

“I’ll sleep on the couch,” Louis said quickly, but a quick glance back into the living room told him how uncomfortable it would be.

“Niall’s sleeping on it,” Zayn shot back quietly, turning back to make sure Harry was still distracted. “It helped us save costs, and he was happy to do it.” 

Louis closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Then why would you rent a two bedroom house that I’ve never even seen in our group chat before when you _knew_ I’d have to share a bed with Harry?” 

“First of all, this absolutely was in the group chat.” Zayn raised his eyebrows, unimpressed as he started counting on his fingers. “It’s not my fault if you don’t pay attention, especially because you agreed to this one. It was painted different in the pictures and the kitchen’s been redone, but this is the one we agreed on.” Louis looked carefully at the layout of the house, taking in the open plan kitchen and living area; the kitchen really did look better now. Zayn clicked to get his attention, and raised another finger. “Second of all, it’s supposed to be three bedrooms but the third one’s flooded because of a leak from the bathroom upstairs. The owner messaged me this morning to apologise, but it wasn’t intentional, Lou.” Louis looked down, panic settling in his stomach and spreading out to his fingertips, and Zayn gently knocked his fingertips under his chin until Louis glanced back up to see Zayn’s entire face softened. “Lou, hey. I know I give you shit about it, but I’d never do this to you on purpose. You know that, yeah?” 

Louis _did_ know, knew that while Zayn wanted him to make a move on Harry, he’d never put him in a position where he’d be uncomfortable or make him face something he had no idea how to tackle. 

“I know.” Louis grinned at Zayn, ducking away from his touch. “I’ll just sleep on the floor.” 

“There’s no way he’ll let you, he’s too much of a gentleman for that,” Zayn teased, ruffling Louis’ hair and glancing at Liam in the kitchen. “I think Liam’s telling him now. If it’s honestly gonna get to you, me and Haz can swap, yeah? Honest.” He stepped back and shot Louis a smirk. “But there’s no sex if we do that.”

Louis flipped him off as he moved into the bedroom, pulling out his phone charger. “No sex happening anyway, mate.” 

“Who’s not having sex?"

An absolute traitor, Zayn was. Luckily, Harry’s voice sounded more amused than anything else from where he was standing in the doorway, and when Louis’ head snapped up, he could see Zayn wandering away towards Liam.

A warning would’ve been nice. 

Louis cleared his throat, gripping onto the cord of his charger. “Zayn and Liam.” He watched as Harry moved into the room, throwing his bag down on the armchair in the corner, a small smile on his face. “Zayn just told me he has a rash. Nasty business.”

“Oi!” Zayn’s shout echoed through the open plan as Harry snorted, a twinkle in his eye that filled Louis with warmth. “Watch it or you can sleep on the floor.”

“I’m already going to sleep on the floor,” Louis shot back, plugging his charger into one of the outlets and then his phone, but when he straightened back up, Harry was looking at him with furrowed brows and an almost downturned lip. “What?”

“You’re not going to sleep on the floor.” Harry frowned at him properly, stepping closer to Louis, hands fidgeting with the rings he’d put back on after the beach. “I know this is a bit weird, and I’m happy to share a bed, but I - I’ll sleep on the floor, I know this is a bit weird.” 

Louis was already shaking his head though. “It’s not weird for me, I’ve shared beds with mates all the time.” Harry seemed to bristle slightly, and Louis pushed on. “Also no way, you’ve got a bad back.” 

“So do you.”

“Yeah but yours is _much_ worse than mine, mate - .”

Harry turned away from him with a sigh, pulling out his toiletries from his bag, his movements jerky and sharp. “I hate that.” He sounded frustrated, almost angry, and Louis had never heard that tone aimed at him before. 

Louis glanced at him quickly, letting his eyes linger over where Harry was taking off his shirt, his gaze following the lines of muscle that his hands had run over hours before. “Hate what?” 

“When you call me mate,” Harry bit out, and Louis recoiled slightly at the sharpness of it. Harry seemed to catch himself, slumping forward and pausing in his movements, and Louis took a tentative step towards him. 

“I - I don’t understand,” Louis confessed, sidestepping to quietly shut the door when he saw Liam looking at them curiously. “Are you alright?” 

Louis was great with people, always had been. He’d constantly been told it was one of his biggest strengths, that he could cheer someone up with only a few words, that he was a great listener and always made people feel comfortable. He prided himself on his ability to create a safe space, to make himself available for people to vent and stress and talk through anything, and while he was never one to bite his tongue, he’d never expected any kind of coldness from Harry, the one person he was desperate to let in. 

Harry just shook his head, sending Louis a weak smile and grabbing new clothes to change into. “Nothing Lou, it’s fine.” 

He went to leave, presumably to shower, but Louis gently touched his arm to stop him, squeezing softly when Harry‘s gaze snapped to his hand. “Hey, no. You can tell me, yeah? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” 

“It’s just,” Harry sighed, avoiding Louis’ gaze. “It seems weird when you call me mate. It’s nothing, really.” His hands twitched and Louis watched him carefully. “I’m just gonna go shower, I’ll be back.” With another small smile and an awkward skip, he pushed open the door and left, leaving Louis to stare after him. 

It was a common thing for him to call people ‘mate’ in conversation, and sometimes ‘babe’ and ‘love’, and he knew he’d called Harry ‘love’ just earlier today. 

But he didn’t want to overstep, didn’t want to blur the lines when it felt _different_ with Harry, felt real and intimate and made him want to call him every pet name under the sun. Using ‘mate’ seemed like a good way to distance himself, try to keep it casual. 

If he knew Harry hated it, he never would’ve done it. 

“Alright, Tommo?” Liam was peering curiously through the doorway, concern on his features and soft eyes. “We’re just gonna go do a grocery shop, but the biggest one’s about half an hour away. We’ll be gone for an hour or so, do you wanna come? Me, Zayn, and Niall are gonna go. Probably should’ve grabbed it on the way,” he mused. 

Louis laughed and shook his head, pulling off his shirt to change into something more comfortable. “Nah mate, think I’ll stay and make sure Harry doesn’t come out to an empty house.” 

“Easy, we’ll see you in a bit. We’ll call out to Harry and let him know we’re leaving.” 

“Thanks Payno.” 

The sound of the three of them chatting faded out as they left, the front door slamming shut behind them, and then Louis was alone in the living room with the sudden realisation that Harry was only a couple of doors away, naked and dripping wet, and maybe he should’ve gone with the other boys. 

He tried to keep himself busy, unpacking some of his clothes and putting them in the wardrobe, checking his phone and rechecking it as he tried not to imagine what Harry looked like. God, he could remember how soft Harry’s skin had been and Louis couldn’t stop thinking about how it’d feel wet and warm under his tongue, how Harry’s hands would tug at his hair and make sure water didn’t get in his eyes when Louis dropped to his knees to taste him. 

Louis groaned, palming at himself over his shorts when images of Harry pressing him up against the glass flooded his mind. Maybe Harry would hold him by the waist and grind against him, or finger him open so slowly that Louis could hardly breathe. For as many times as Louis had pictured fucking Harry, there’d been just as many the other way around, of Harry making Louis fall apart on his fingers, splitting him open with his cock until Louis came hard enough to make him dizzy with it all. 

He pressed down harder on his cock to relieve some of the pressure, letting his head fall forward with a sigh as it sent heat straight to every nerve ending. He was playing a dangerous game as he heard the water shut off; Harry could walk out any time, see him touching himself, so he pulled his hand back quickly and threw himself onto the bed. 

There’d been multiple times where Louis had needed to share a bed with someone he wasn’t sleeping with. He’d shared more beds with Zayn than he could count, and even Liam and Niall a couple of times when they’d all gone out drinking, but he’d never shared a bed with Harry. 

Everything was fine. Louis could happily and platonically share a bed with Harry with no problems. 

Everything was _fine._

“Hey Lou, do you take the right or left side?”

Louis propped himself up to laugh it off, but the only sound that came out was garbled and high pitched. Harry was humming as he moved around the room, hair wet and water slipping down his chest, only a white towel wrapped around his waist, and Louis’ fingers twitched. 

“Ah, thanks love,” Louis managed to get out, and Harry looked at him in surprise, a light flush on his face and Louis couldn’t tell if it was from his words or the heat from the shower lingering. 

Harry just grinned at him, but there was something shy about it, and Louis wasn’t sure how much more he could take. “Oh, my phone died at the beach but I need to look something up for Gemma, can I borrow your phone for a sec?”

“Yeah, yeah of course.” Louis waved his hand distractedly towards his phone, eyes following a drop of water as it trailed down Harry’s chest. “Passcode is 2810.”

“Thanks!” 

Louis tried to look away so he could get his bearings as Harry tapped at his mobile, but the clearing of the fog in his mind came too late when he realised Harry would be going into his Google Chrome app, and Louis hadn’t closed the last thing he’d been doing in there before Zayn had picked him up this morning. 

He leapt up and darted across the room, needing to grab it out of Harry’s hands and maybe just throw it into the _fucking_ ocean, but he was too late. “Wait, Harry - .”

The telltale sounds of moans and skin slapping against skin suddenly filled the room, and Louis squeezed his eyes shut. It should’ve been a small victory to maybe think that Harry had pressed play on the video because it should’ve at least _paused_ when he locked it, but the underlying issue still would’ve been the same. 

He’d managed to find a video with actors that looked eerily similar to him and Harry, hair and stature and tattoo placement and all. It’d taken him an embarrassingly short amount of time to come that morning, a hand wrapped around his cock and his fingers teasing at his rim, watching the Harry lookalike as hefucked up into the man that looked so startling like Louis that there was absolutely _no way_ Harry wouldn’t see the resemblance. 

The look of total shock on his face said that maybe he had. 

Louis felt _hot,_ but not in the way Harry usually made him feel. He felt sick, dizzy with his heart in his throat, and he was too frozen to even move now with Harry standing so close their toes were touching, Louis’ phone held tightly in his grip and pressing against Louis’ chest. 

“ _Fuck_ , I’m so _sorry,”_ Louis rushed out, blinking rapidly to try and hold back tears that didn’t make sense. “I completely forgot, I’m sorry, Haz.”

The sound of Harry’s heavy breathing only just managed to come through over the noise of the scene between them, higher pitched cries and low groans now, and Louis shifted uncomfortably. Despite the fact that he wanted to crawl into a hole and possibly never come back, his dick twitched at the images of the video that he could remember racing through his head, Harry so close to him almost his undoing. 

“I - .” Harry cleared his throat as he stared at the phone, and Louis let out a shaky breath, needing to leave but completely unable to. “Louis, I - these people look -.”

Louis couldn’t listen though, didn’t need to hear the words of disgust come out of Harry’s mouth, or the gentle way he’d let Louis down. Without thinking, he slapped his hand over Harry’s mouth. “Don’t,” he croaked out, looking up at Harry with pleading eyes, Harry’s wide and staring back. “Please don’t, Harry. It’s humiliating enough, can you please just - _please_ ,” he finished on a whisper, face burning with a confusing combination of embarrassment and _want_ , and in all the times he’d thought about Harry finding out how much he wanted him, it was _never_ as awful as this. 

At no point in his life had Louis ever felt this vulnerable, laid open and bare with not even enough comprehension within himself to understand how to handle this, how to untangle the threads of uncertainty and fear that’d weaved through the strings of want and pure need for the man in front of him. They’d been building for months now, knitting together and strengthening until Louis wasn’t sure where they separated anymore.

Harry was so close to him, his fingers brushing Louis’ bare chest as he held the phone, his breathing still laboured and Louis almost felt the air change around them, like a tangible press that made him gasp. He dropped his hand from Harry’s mouth when Harry’s eyes seemed to flare, his free hand hesitantly hovering next to Louis’ face in a way that made fondness simmer under the burning heat. 

“Louis.” Harry seemed to steel himself, his palm gently setting on Louis’ cheek. “These - these people look just like _us.”_

This wasn’t the time to be coy or teasing, to lie or try and hide it anymore, so Louis let the warmth overwhelm the prickling anxiety, pushed down any feelings of unease and uncertainty, and decided to just steer into the skid. 

Louis reached up to wrap his fingers around Harry’s wrist, slowly so he could feel Harry’s pulse thrumming under the skin, the courage to hold Harry’s gaze strengthening when his eyes flickered to Louis’ lips. He couldn’t figure out how they’d gotten here, not really, not when Louis had been panicking about spending the week with him just this morning. 

“I know. I know they look like us.” Louis took a shaky breath when Harry’s fingers flexed against his jaw, and he reached out on instinct to grip the towel around Harry’s hips, accidentally brushing the warm skin of his stomach with the back of his fingers. “I - that was the whole point.” Harry’s eyes fluttered shut, and Louis felt bolder, purposefully skimming his fingertips along the line of the towel and watching as Harry shuddered. “Wanted them to look like us.”

Louis stepped closer as Harry’s tongue darted over his own bottom lip, and pressed up against him in a way that left no confusion for what he wanted. Harry was still clutching the phone in one hand and Louis was about to take it from him when Harry smiled, a small but dirty thing, and watched the video for a few seconds. 

“Yeah?” Harry sounded breathless as his eyes flicked between Louis and the video. “Wanted it to look like us? Do you,” he hesitated for a moment and then seemed to shake himself, and Louis turned his head to breathe hotly over Harry’s thumb where it was at the corner of his mouth, “think about me doing this to you?”

“Yeah,” Louis breathed out, looking down to see the taller man on the screen circling the other man’s hole with his tongue, tinny whines taking over the room. He felt Harry’s thumb brush over his bottom lip, and he only just managed not to suck it into his mouth. “All the time. Think about doing it to you, too.”

Harry groaned and Louis’ body flooded with need, hot and tingling, fire where Harry was touching him. “I thought you didn’t see me like that.” Harry was just staring at his mouth now, and Louis let his tongue flit out over his lips to watch Harry’s eyes flash. “I - I flirt with you all the time, God, I can’t stop myself from just _touching_ you, and I thought you’d never want me back.” 

“What?” Louis pulled back slightly, ignoring Harry’s soft noise of complaint. “Harry, I’ve wanted you since I first _saw_ you. I just thought you were straight.” Relief hit Louis immediately, like even just saying the words made him lighter.

Harry’s brows furrowed in confusion but his finger trailed down Louis’ jaw. “Definitely not straight.”

“Oh.” Louis ran both hands up Harry’s chest now, marveling over how soft and warm his skin was. “Can I kiss you then?” 

He didn’t get a verbal answer, but he didn’t need one. Harry threw the phone on the bed, the sounds coming from it still driving straight into Louis’ mind and making his cock twitch, and then he was cupping Louis’ cheeks and searching his face. His cheeks flushed under Harry’s hands, the intense attention almost too much, but Harry was so _beautiful_ this close, and Louis dropped his hands to Harry’s waist.

Harry stroked his thumbs under Louis’ jaw, ending at his chin so he could tilt his face up, and Louis was helpless to stop it even if he’d wanted to. “I - _yes._ I wanted to say something cool and sexy, but,” Harry frowned, looking down at their feet, “it’s too hard when all I can think about is what I want to do to you.”

“Trust me, love,” Louis laughed in sheer relief, moving forward to brush their noses together. “What you're doing right now is more than enough. Kiss me, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Harry breathed out, and then he tilted his head and slotted their lips together, carefully like he thought Louis might scare. 

He’d had no idea what it would feel like to finally kiss Harry, and maybe he’d expected it to be quick and maybe rough from his side, too much want and tension building up for months until it needed an outlet, but it was _lovely,_ slow and attentive and overwhelming just like everything else Harry did. 

Harry stepped closer to him, pressing their chests together as Louis moved a hand to the small of Harry’s back, desperate to feel _more_ skin under his hands but content to just let Harry kiss him, take in the way Harry kept catching his lips in slow pulls. Louis sucked Harry’s lower lip softly, digging his nails in when Harry groaned and kissed him harder, wrapping an arm around his back to pull Louis even further into him.

Everything seemed to have faded around them when their lips touched, so it almost shocked Louis when it all came rushing back and the moans coming from his phone took over the quiet sounds Harry was making. He pulled back just enough to take a sharp breath, sliding a hand up to cup the back of Harry’s head and threading his fingers through his hair. 

“Haz.” Harry ignored him, pressing soft kisses along his jaw and down his throat, and Louis let his head fall back with a groan when Harry sucked at the skin under his ear, tugging at the short curls and feeling Harry’s own moan vibrate against his throat. “Haz, _fuck._ I - I think we need to turn that off.” 

Harry’s hands felt like they were skimming over every part of Louis’ body they could reach, palming up his spine and over his chest, tickling at his sides and making Louis shiver. “Turn what off?” he murmured in Louis’ ear, nipping at the lobe, and Louis wasn’t sure how he ever thought he’d survive this. 

“The video.” Louis gasped, Harry’s teeth lightly sinking into his jaw. “The video, we need to turn it off.” 

“Do we?” Harry pulled back, eyes wide and mouth wet, and Louis had to surge forward and kiss him until he was panting. “I’d really like to see what you think about when you think about me.” 

“I could just tell you.” Louis ran a hand down Harry’s chest, pausing to toy with the towel and looking him in the eye. “I could tell you everything that makes me come when I think about you.” 

That seemed to be Harry’s breaking point, the thing that made him moan and slam their lips back together, gentleness dissolved into the wet heat of Harry’s mouth and searching fingers. Louis gasped at the force, his hands flying up to cling to Harry’s shoulders, arching into him when Harry slid his tongue into Louis’ mouth and gripped his waist. 

Louis had been kissed by dozens of people over the years, tentative first kisses and heated snogs, but he couldn’t ever remember being kissed like this before. It almost burnt, everything he’d known boiling down to Harry’s mouth on his, Harry’s tongue flicking over his own, Harry’s fingers pressing bruises into his waist, Harry’s cock a hard line against his hip. 

Harry’s kisses felt like he was taking everything from Louis that he wanted, like he was drawing out everything that comprised him with soft sucks and hard presses, like Louis was slowly melting against him until they dissolved together and he was stronger than before. 

“Bed,” Harry gasped, holding the back of Louis’ head when he ducked to suck one of Harry’s nipples into his mouth. “Need you naked, dreamt about it for so long.” 

They stumbled to the bed, tripping over seemingly nothing until Harry tipped backwards, landing heavily on his back and pulling Louis with him. Louis caught himself on his hands and wasted no time, locking his phone and shoving it off the bed, shifting to straddle Harry’s hips and dropping to kiss him again, tugging at his hair and rolling his hips until Harry was arching up into him with a whine.

Louis had thought that maybe, just maybe, having the upper hand would make him feel more in control but it just made it _worse_ because Harry had somehow lost his towel in the struggle to the bed, and Louis could feel the warmth of his skin on his thighs and calves. Harry was rolling his hips up with little grunts that were going straight to Louis’ cock, and all he could do was nip at Harry’s lip and try not to come, the pressure against him perfect and heady. 

“You’ve thought of me too, then?” Louis was panting, slightly mindless now with Harry naked underneath him, the length of his body making Louis’ dizzy with want. 

Harry’s eyes were wide, mouth open and panting, and his fingers were twitching where he’d grabbed Louis’ thighs. “Every time, all the time, _fuck_ Louis, just touch me.” 

Louis couldn’t _stop_ touching him, propping himself up on his forearm and running his fingertips down over the laurels inked onto Harry’s stomach. His body was _so_ distracting, so beautiful, and Louis needed to touch every inch of him, but he needed to hear Harry first, needed to know if Harry had thought about the same filthy things as Louis. 

“Tell me, love.” Louis sat back on Harry’s hips, back straight as he rotated his hips, sighing at how hard Harry was. He put his hands on Harry’s stomach and ground down, heat pulsing through him when Harry gripped his thighs hard and threw his head back with a groan, lifting a hand to skate over his nipple. _God_ he was stunning, as gorgeous in pleasure as he was at any other time but less in control, less aware, flushed and lovely and Louis _needed_ Harry inside him. “Tell me what you think about when you wrap your hand around yourself.” Louis grinned at the strangled sound Harry made with his eyes squeezed shut. 

“Everything.” Harry slid his hands up to grip Louis’ waist, pulling him down as he thrust up against his arse. “I thought _you_ were gonna tell _me_.” 

Louis dropped back down on a groan, burying his face in Harry’s neck when he felt hands palming his arse. “Want to hear me say it? You wanna hear me talk about how I never stop thinking about your cock in my throat or how I get off with my fingers stuffed up my arse pretending that they’re yours?” 

It wasn’t even a lie. Louis knew he was good at dirty talk, that people loved hearing him whisper in their ear or murmur against their neck, but a lot of it was always exaggerated or just flat out untrue, but here, with Harry, there was no need to lie. 

“Fuck yes,” Harry gasped, his hands seemingly desperate now as Louis tried to keep track of where they were, squeezing his arse, running up his back, and - _oh fuck_ \- rubbing over the front of his shorts. “Your voice is so hot, think about you talking me off all the time. _God_ Louis, you’re so hard, _why_ are you still wearing clothes?” 

Louis mouthed at Harry’s neck, rolling his hips into his hand and chasing the pressure. He hadn’t realised how hard he was, concentrating on Harry and how he felt underneath him, but he could feel it now, aching and already wet at the tip.

“Get me naked and I’ll tell you everything,” Louis murmured against his neck, sucking just shy of his Adam’s apple, and before he could blink, Harry flipped them, covering Louis’ body with his and taking his mouth again, hard and deep until Louis could hardly breathe. 

It was like every flick of Harry’s tongue, every touch of his fingers and roll of his hips was calculated and precise, but he was still lost in the pleasure of it, like it was all an accident and he instinctively knew what Louis needed, the way he needed to be kissed and touched and teased. 

Deft fingers tugged at his shorts as Harry kissed a sloppy line back to his mouth, so Louis met him with parted lips and a soft tongue, prying his lips open and sliding his tongue into Harry’s mouth. He lifted his hips off the bed so his shorts could be tugged off, and then he was naked and hard, and Harry was sitting back to look at him. 

“Fuck, Louis.” Harry was looking at him in almost awe, and Louis fought the urge to cover himself. “You’re so beautiful.” Harry reached out to trail his fingers over Louis’ chest tattoo, outlining the words as his gaze slid down to where Louis was hard. “Never could’ve properly imagined what you’d look like.”

It wasn’t a compliment he heard often. Louis could count on one hand the amount of times he’d been called beautiful, and none of them had been in the middle of foreplay, but Harry had a small smile on his face that seemed almost out of place and too soft for the moment, and Louis couldn’t wait any longer. He reached out to him, warmth in his veins and something suspiciously too intimate in his heart, grabbing Harry by the shoulders and pulling him down to settle between his spread legs. He’d been patient, waited long enough, and when Harry fell and lined them up perfectly so their cocks slid against each other, Louis had to kiss him again to drown out the sounds he made. 

Everything was too hot now; Harry’s body blanketing his, their mouths and everywhere they were connected, the fire running through him. Louis tangled his fingers in Harry’s hair, pulling him down further to kiss him hard, but Harry softened it, kept it deep and overwhelming but slow, sliding a hand down Louis’ body to pull his leg up over his hip. Louis gasped into it, desperate and needy, tightening his thigh around Harry so he could rock up to meet the slow roll of his hips. 

“Harry, c’mon.” Louis tugged harder at his hair, nipped down his throat as Harry gripped his calf. It was intoxicating to see Harry’s body move, the flex of his muscles and the strain in his bicep, and Louis had to stop himself from turning his head to bite at one. 

“Tell me what you think about,” Harry said again, firmer in a way that sent a surprising jolt through Louis. “I need to hear you say it.” He followed it with another grind, moving down to flick his tongue over Louis’ nipple. 

“I think about your hands,” Louis gasped out, sweat starting to make his skin slick as they moved together, hands drifting to dig into Harry’s back. “Think about you touching me, jerking me off or teasing me with your fingers, I always knew you’d make it so good for me.” 

Harry’s hips stuttered as he whined against Louis’ chest, biting down on his nipple and tearing a moan from him. Louis arched up, Harry hot and hard against him, and dug his heel into Harry’s arse to urge him on. 

“What else?” Harry shifted backward, mouthing down Louis' stomach, his hands running firmly up his thigh as it fell to the bed, and Louis’ mind was fuzzy now, need replacing everything else as he felt sharp teeth nip below his belly button. 

He tangled his hand back in Harry’s hair, a new obsession building for the silky strands, pulling when his cock pressed up against Harry’s chest and grinding up to relieve the pressure, tendrils of pleasure crawling out to every part of his body. He was dangerously close considering Harry hadn’t even touched him, not _really_ , and he sucked in a heavy breath when Harry moved lower to hover over his cock, breath hot and damp.

Louis groaned at the sight, throwing his head back to rest against the pillow because the sight was _too much_ , even better than he’d ever been able to imagine. Harry’s face was flushed, his lips kiss swollen and wet, and his hair wrecked by Louis’ searching fingers. He’d been staring at Louis’ cock like he wanted to devour him, and Louis could feel himself leaking even more as he propped himself back up, yanking Harry’s head back with the grip on his hair and reveling in the moan Harry let out. Louis loosened his grip slightly, but Harry pushed back into it, a pleading look on his face, so Louis wrapped some of the curls around his fist and tugged again, watching in awe as Harry’s mouth dropped open right near the head of his cock. 

“You like that?” Louis asked, breathless as Harry nodded and buried his face into the crease where his thigh met his groin, shifting when Harry’s mouth brushed against the base of his cock. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous like this.” He pushed Harry’s hair away from his face, thumbing over his cheek when Harry hummed. “I think about you like this so much it should be illegal. Your lips are so gorgeous, love.” Harry exhaled shakily, pressing a chaste kiss to the base of Louis’ cock and sending sparks down his spine, mouthing at the base, _hot wet perfect_ as Louis’ brain clicked. “Is that why you don’t like it when I call you ‘mate’? You prefer when I sweet talk you, let you know how lovely you are?” 

“Please, Lou. Don’t stop talking.” Harry was rutting against the bed, eyes glassy and lips spit slick, and _this_ , Louis could do.

He cupped the side of Harry’s face, pushing him gently to where he was leaking, flushed and hard, making sure to watch his expressions so he didn’t cross a line. “Always imagine your lips wrapped around my cock. God, you’re so suggestive when you eat, it always drives me crazy, tongue first and so innocent with your cute smiles and wide eyes, but you’re not, are you darling?” He let his head fall back again as Harry’s mouth brushed against him. “Bet you’re filthy.” 

The sound Harry let out was almost guttural, and Louis didn’t have time to prepare himself before Harry’s tongue was flicking out to kitten lick over the top of Louis’ cock. Louis’ hand tightened in Harry’s hair as he groaned, Harry’s tongue warm and wet just before he was enveloped in it and Harry sucked at the tip. It was the perfect amount of pressure to make him jerk his hips up by accident, and Harry pulled back with a wet _pop_.

“Want to be for you,” Harry breathed out, licking a fat stripe up Louis’ dick that made him twitch. “Let me make you feel good, please.” And then he was throwing an arm over Louis’ hips to hold him down and taking him back in his mouth, sinking almost to the base and sucking hard on his way back up. 

Louis widened his legs with a gasp, trying to snap his hips up to chase the heat, but Harry’s arm held him steady, keeping him completely at his mercy as Harry sunk down quickly and pulled up slow, running his tongue along the underside every time he moved back up to suck at the head. It was too much, _too_ good, and Louis was too close.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed through his teeth when Harry’s hand came up to fondle his balls, rolling them in his palm. “Knew you’d be good at this, so fucking _good_ , sweetheart.” 

Harry moaned around him, muffled and _gorgeous_ with his mouth stuffed full _,_ and bobbed his head faster, his hand shifting to stroke what wasn’t in his mouth and Louis lurched up off the bed, catching himself with a hand thrown behind him so he could watch. Harry looked like every fantasy he’d ever had about him but _more_ , lips stretched around Louis’ cock and tears in his eyes as he took Louis into the back of his throat. Louis brushed the hair back from Harry’s forehead so he could see better, curling it behind his ear and cupping his cheek. 

Louis arched into the heat of Harry’s mouth as he sucked him slow and pumped his hand fast, his lips and fingers not meeting as the contrast made Louis shudder underneath him. Harry was loud even with Louis’ cock in his mouth, moaning around him, wet sounds filling the air as Louis tried not to thrust up. Harry just took him deeper again, pulling back to flick his tongue over the head, and all Louis could do was watch as Harry ruined him. 

“So beautiful with my cock in your mouth, darling.” He thumbed at the corner of Harry’s lips, wide and wet as he watched his eyes flutter shut, heat building quickly at the base of his spine that was impossible to ignore. “I’m so close, pull off, c’mon love.” 

But Harry just made a small sound of protest and redoubled his efforts until Louis could feel how wet he was getting him, spit sliding down his shaft and making him twitch whenever Harry twisted his hand right at the top, following it with his mouth until Louis was a writhing mess. 

“Haz, I’m serious,” Louis panted, tugging at Harry’s hair but that only seemed to spur him on, and Louis was lost when Harry just sucked harder. He made the mistake of looking down, wide eyed and desperate to see Harry’s cheeks hollowed around him, his cheeks bright and eyes glassy just as Harry wrapped his tongue around the head. “Fuck love, I’m gonna - _fuck_.” 

It only took one final twist of Harry’s hand before Louis’ vision was whiting out and he squeezed his eyes shut, arching off the bed as he came into the heat of Harry’s mouth, clenching his fist into Harry’s hair as he softly sucked him through it. Every swipe of Harry’s tongue made him twitch, pleasure still burning through his veins even as he pulled Harry off his cock with a panted plea, too sensitive and overwhelmed. 

“Jesus, your _mouth_ ,” Louis panted, dragging Harry up to him until he was settled back between his thighs. “So good, love. Fuckin’ perfect.” He pulled Harry down to kiss him, lazily licking into his mouth until he could taste himself, swallowing Harry’s moans when he wrapped his legs back around him. “Want you to fuck me.” 

Harry’s hand slid down to grab Louis’ arse, pulling him against his body and grinding down, and even though Louis had just come, he knew he’d be able to get hard again, that Harry could pull another orgasm from him. He was twitchy and too sensitive, but it bordered on the right side of _too much_. Louis kissed him harder, messy and a tangle of tongues and nips of teeth until he was rocking back against him, meeting every swivel of Harry’s hips with a roll of his own.

“Are you sure?” Harry pulled back to look him in the eye, his hand running distracted circles over Louis’ body. “I - we don’t have to, I know you must be sensitive.” 

His dick was still wet from Harry’s mouth, not even completely soft, but need still thrummed through him. There was no way he could comprehend letting the chance slip through his fingers when it might be the only one he ever got. Louis just kissed him again, reaching a hand down to finally circle Harry’s cock with his fingers, whining at the weight of it in his hand. He was big, thick and long and when Louis twisted his fist at the tip, Harry dropped his head and groaned, and Louis didn’t even need to think about it. “Don’t think you can make me come again?” It was meant to be a tease, Louis relaxed and loose limbed from his orgasm as he slowly pulled Harry off, thumbing at the leaking tip, but Harry’s eyes seemed to flash at the challenge.

“Turn over for me.” Harry gave him a quick smack to his thigh that made Louis jolt and his cock twitch, which was...interesting. “If we had more time, I’d make you come as many times as possible, but I might have to settle for twice. Hands and knees, please.”

It was such a _Harry_ thing to do, to ask so politely for Louis to do something so dirty, but Louis scrambled to obey, twisting over and up onto his hands and knees. He pushed his arse out, dropping down onto his forearms to arch his back, and he heard Harry swear as he settled up on his knees behind him. 

Louis had never really loved this position, too vulnerable and open and it usually left him feeling exposed, but Harry touched him so carefully, so, well, _lovingly,_ that when he draped himself over Louis’ back to kiss the nape of his neck, Louis felt like crying. 

“You’re so gorgeous, Louis.” It was murmured right in his ear, like even though there was no one around, Harry wanted to make sure it was a secret just for them. “I’ve thought about this for so long, how beautiful you’d be when you came, and God,” Harry breathed out, sucking kisses down the knobs of Louis’ spine, trailing his tongue over Louis’ skin, “I want to see it all the time. Do you know how lucky I feel that I get to see you like this?”

Louis felt like melting into the bed as Harry’s hands smoothed down his sides and his lips trailed down to his tailbone. When Harry straightened back up, palming over Louis’ arse, he dropped down further with a sigh, resting his forehead on his arms and gripping the duvet when Harry let out a shaky breath. 

“The feeling’s mutual,” Louis murmured, arching further when Harry’s hand pressed into the small of his back. “Thought about this, too, about how you’d get me on my front and hold me down, fuck me into the mattress and make me take it.”

Harry’s hands froze, only squeezing when Louis pushed back against him, and his voice was lower when he spoke, brimming with heat. “I know you’d take it so well. Want to fuck you until you come all over yourself, Lou. Want to be the one to make you lose it.” He smoothed his hands over Louis’ cheeks again, and Louis felt his face flush when Harry parted them with his thumbs. “Look at you,” he murmured, rubbing lightly over Louis’ rim. “So gorgeous. Are you clean?” 

“Yeah,” Louis managed to get out, fisting the duvet harder when he realised what Harry was getting at. “Showered when we first got here.” 

“Thank God.” 

Louis knew what was coming, he _did,_ even though he couldn’t believe it, but the feel of Harry’s tongue licking smoothly over his hole still wrenched a moan from him, deep and loud as Harry palmed at his arse, gripping to pull his cheeks apart. It wasn’t enough though, not when Louis had gotten off to the thought of Harry’s hands in every way possible. He struggled to keep it in, whining when Harry teased him with his tongue, but there was no point in hiding any of what he wanted. 

“Spank me,” he gasped out, pushing back when Harry pulled away. “Please.”

Harry’s hands were still touching him, running over Louis’ thighs and arse as he spoke. “I - are you sure?”

“Yeah, yeah come on, _please_.”

“Shh, Lou. I’ve got you.”

Without giving him a moment to prepare, Harry pulled back further to spank him, sharp and hot and _fuck yes_. If he was trying to get him to be quiet, it didn’t work, tearing another moan from his throat and jolting him forward slightly as the sting spread through his body in waves. Harry just dove back in, licking broad stripes from Louis’ balls to his tailbone until Louis felt like he couldn’t _breathe._ He was already half hard again when Harry’s hand came down smartly on his other cheek. 

“Darling,” Louis gasped, reaching back to try and touch Harry in any way he could, slumping when he felt fingers entwine with his, something to ground him as Harry’s tongue circled his rim, small tight circles that had Louis getting desperate. “Fuck, your _mouth_ , Harry. Please tell me you brought stuff.” 

Harry didn’t answer, just wrapped his free arm around Louis’ thighs and pulled him back harder against his mouth, pointing his tongue and pushing it inside him, licking him out and stretching his tongue to fuck inside, and somehow it _wasn’t_ _enough_ and _too much_ at the same time. Louis choked out a sob when Harry pulled away for a moment, and there was a rustling sound and a _pop_ of a cap, and then Harry slowly pushed a finger inside him, running a hand down the length of Louis’ spine and ducking down to lick around his finger.

Louis couldn’t remember the last time he’d been eaten out, couldn’t remember it feeling like _this_. It was something too intimate for a one night stand and Louis had forgotten what he’d been missing out on. Almost everything was soft and wet, Harry’s tongue circling around his hole as his finger moved inside him, and the contrast made his head spin. 

“Are you sure you want this?” Harry sounded breathless as he tucked a second finger alongside the first, fucking them back into Louis with a wet sound. 

“Positive,” Louis groaned, pushing back onto Harry’s fingers. “Want to suck you first, though.” 

Harry let out a strangled laugh as he twisted his fingers, and Louis saw stars. “There’s no way I’ll last. Later, or tomorrow, want to feel your mouth on me.” 

_Tomorrow_. That was promising. 

He was _overwhelmed,_ Harry’s fingers long and thick when they stretched inside him and teased against his prostate. It’d been a while since he’d been fucked and the stretch stung slightly, just enough to draw attention to the fact that Harry was fucking into him with slow, sure thrusts of his hand. He cried out when Harry purposefully started rubbing circles over his spot and his cock jerked, so hard that it felt like Louis hadn’t already come once. 

A majority of the men Louis had slept with saw prepping him as a means to an end, a necessity that they didn’t really need to care about, or made him do it himself for no other reason than that they were lazy. Harry, however, was fingering Louis open with such care and an obvious need to please him that Louis didn’t think he’d ever been touched like this before; slow and deliberate until he fell apart. Harry was moaning with him, whispering words of praise to him as he added a third finger, telling him how tight and hot he was inside, and Louis felt like he’d pass out if Harry didn’t fuck him now. 

He tried to sneak a hand under himself, needing the relief, but Harry caught his wrist and brought it to press against the small of his back, and Louis felt himself fall a little bit further. 

“No.” Harry was still keeping up the same pace with his fingers, almost maddening now as he held Louis still, and Louis whined into the duvet at how utterly _open_ and _taken_ he was. “You can come when I’m inside you. Give me your other hand, baby."

And Harry hadn’t even fucked him yet. 

“Please,” Louis gasped, throwing his other hand behind himself, face smushed against the bed as Harry gathered his wrists and held them together tightly, pressing down on the small of his back as he rubbed against Louis’ prostate with the fingers still buried inside him. “Fuck Harry, _please.”_

It wasn’t common for Louis to beg during sex, but Harry was so methodical in everything he did that Louis was slowly losing his mind, his cock somehow getting harder again at the realisation that he really couldn’t move. He knew Harry would stop at the slightest sign of hesitation, and he was in no way _trapped,_ but he _felt_ like he was, and he spread his legs slightly.

“Is this okay?” Harry seemed to pause for a moment, loosening the tight grip he had on Louis’ wrists and slowing his fingers. 

Louis turned his head slightly to look at him, groaning at the picture he made, bitten lips and spit covering his chin, messy from how perfectly he’d been eating Louis out. “Perfect,” Louis managed to get out, “I’ll tell you if it’s too much, yeah?” Harry just nodded and then his fingers were moving faster, deeper strokes, relentless as he ducked down to bite at Louis’ arse cheek. “Fuck me, I’m ready, _God_ I’m ready.” 

It was a struggle to breathe, to suck enough air into his lungs that he felt it like it made a difference, because every stroke of Harry’s fingers and touch of his lips rocketed through him, intense and all consuming until it seemed like it was all he could be; _Harry’s_. 

Maybe, naked in front of him and desperate for his cock, for anything Harry would give him, that’s exactly what he was.

Harry’s fingers were gone in an instant, the grip around Louis’ wrists gone, before Harry vanished for a moment and Louis heard the telltale sign of a condom wrapper, the sound of the lube again as he tried to take heaving breaths, empty and lost. He only had a second to wonder why Harry had brought it on the trip at all before Harry was nudging at Louis’ hands where they were still loosely sitting against the small of his back. 

“Hands up above your head, Lou.” 

Louis went easily, stretching out on the mattress to show the curve of his back, crossing his hands at the wrists as Harry plastered himself to him with a groan. 

“Fuck, you look so good like this.” Harry seemed to be losing control almost, shaking hands and shattered voice, something Louis hadn’t seen from him before, and Louis twisted his hands in the duvet when Harry ran his nails up his thigh. “Are you sure? I need you to be sure.”

Louis whined, didn’t have enough in him to be embarrassed, especially when Harry sucked a bruise at the nape of his neck. He could feel Harry hard against his arse, rutting against him as if he couldn’t help it, and Louis kept pressing back into it, needing him to just _shift_ so he could finally _feel_ him. 

“‘m sure, fuck, just _c’mon_ Haz.” 

It felt like Harry was teasing him, purposefully drawing it out to ensure Louis was a mess, but Harry moved so quickly after that, kneeling back behind Louis and holding his hips, and maybe it just seemed like hours because Louis needed it so much. 

When nothing happened except Harry shuffling closer and palming his arse, Louis widened his knees and pushed his arse out. He was just about to snap, to spin around, push Harry down and ride him into the bed when he finally felt blunt pressure against his hole, thick and _addictive,_ and then Harry was pressing into him, a hand at the small of his back and one sliding up his spine, and Louis couldn’t stop the moan that ripped from his throat. 

It was so _slow_ , burning as Louis got used to the stretch. Harry was thick and _hard_ , so hard, inching inside him with short thrusts. Louis could feel him everywhere; his fingers digging into the curve above his arse, his hand stroking through the hair at the nape of Louis’ neck, the front of his thighs pressed against Louis’ and the full length of him as Harry’s hips met his arse. Harry pulled out just as slow until only the tip was inside him, and Louis couldn’t hold back a whine.

“Always so impatient, Lou.” 

The fingers in his hair slid up to the back of his head, tightening and pulling his head back slowly, and Louis clenched around the cock inside him. God, Harry felt _incredible_ and Louis felt so full, the burning twinge colliding with the dull pain in his scalp as he pushed himself up on his hands. It didn’t feel like he had a choice but to follow Harry’s gentle tug, although he would’ve chosen that every time as Harry’s other hand came around to his chest. 

It was maddening, the almost rough way Harry pulled him up to his knees contrasting with the slow and gentle way he flexed his hips to slide back inside him. His back hit Harry’s chest, slotting together perfectly, and he threw a hand up behind him to wrap around Harry’s neck. 

At the first harsh snap of Harry’s hips, Louis’ head fell forward as he moaned, pleasure shooting up his spine to cloud his mind. There was a tweak to his nipple, a suck at his neck, and Louis reached back to grab Harry’s thigh. He could feel the muscles flexing under his hand as Harry started to fuck him proper, hard and fast strokes in and slow pulls back. 

Louis had no idea where Harry’s hands were. He could somehow feel them everywhere, only able to focus when Harry’s knees pushed his further apart and he sank lower onto Harry’s lap. He was so _deep_ now, and Louis threw his head back to rest on Harry’s shoulder.

“You feel - _fuck_ \- amazing,” Louis groaned, swivelling his hips in a lazy circle, palming at the back of Harry’s head. Harry was still fucking up into him in short thrusts, slow again now and almost infuriating, so Louis raised himself up and dropped back down. _Fuck,_ that was good. “Want you all the time. Don’t stop, love.” 

Harry panted against his neck as Louis rode him, hand loosely on his throat now as Louis bared his neck. “You have no idea how you look right now.” Harry snapped his hips up as Louis dropped down, meeting him halfway and grazing his prostate, and Louis arched in pleasure as Harry mouthed at his shoulder. “All stretched out and stunning, _God_ Louis. You have no idea what you do to me.” 

He could feel the tension in Harry’s body, the way he was holding himself back, but Louis didn’t _want_ him to. He turned his head, desperately seeking out Harry’s mouth. When Harry kissed him, hand moving down Louis’ chest to wrap around his waist and keep him steady, it was sloppy, biting and panting into each other’s mouths as Harry started slamming his hips up. 

The room was almost stifling and Louis was slick with sweat, cock hard and aching as Harry nailed him perfectly and he slumped, only Harry’s hands holding him up as he quickened his pace. 

“Right _there_ , oh - _yes -_ Harry, shit.” Louis tried to wrap a hand around himself, desperate for release as Harry took him apart, but Harry batted his hand away to take him in his fist. He shuddered, oversensitive in Harry’s tight grip, but it made him hotter, burn brighter. “Yeah, yeah, _yeah_ , fuck - _Harry.”_

Every thrust up pushed his cock into the circle of Harry’s fist and Louis scratched at Harry’s thigh as he pushed Louis closer to the edge, fire in his stomach and air in his veins. 

“Want you to come,” Harry groaned in his ear, and Louis didn’t think he’d be able to stop it even if he tried. “So beautiful Lou, come for me, that’s it, _fuck_ so tight.” 

Louis felt his face flush further from the praise, coiling in his stomach. The drag of Harry inside him was almost too much, every shift of his hips punching soft noises out of him, mingling with Harry’s own gasps of Louis’ name, and Louis didn’t think he’d ever have anyone better than this. 

It was _almost_ perfect, but Harry’s thrusts were only short and sharp, the angle taking its toll when Louis needed him long and deep, and Louis made a frustrated sound into the side of his neck.

“More, _please._ ” 

Harry slowed further, grinding in deep against his arse until Louis clenched around him. “You’re close, aren’t you.” It wasn’t a question so Louis didn’t answer, couldn’t really, not when Harry kissed his neck, gripped his shoulder and moved him, carefully pushing him back down onto the mattress. “Getting so tight around me, so _good_ Louis. Gonna make you come now, _God,_ want to see you like this every day.”

Louis hardly had a second to brace himself on his hands before Harry was gripping his hips and sliding back inside him. It was an almost brutal pace right away, hard and unrelenting as Harry slammed into him, fucking him fast and steady and _so, so good._ He twisted his hands in the sheets, keening when Harry’s hand snaked around to fist his cock again, and there was nothing to slow it down. 

He could tell Harry was getting close too, could feel the way his thrusts were getting slightly sloppy and his moans were getting louder, and it was the sexiest fucking thing Louis had ever heard. 

It was easy from there to let go; three more perfect thrusts, a flick of Harry’s wrist, and a hand in his hair and Louis was coming again, crying out as he soaked the duvet underneath him. He collapsed on the bed, exhausted and over sensitive, but needing to still feel Harry. 

“Yeah, so good Haz,” he slurred, still coming down as Harry groaned, mindless now as he chased his orgasm. “Fucked me so good, want you to come inside me.” 

Louis wished he could see the look on Harry’s face when he came a few thrusts later, burying himself in Louis’ arse with a long moan and a tight grip, but he could _feel_ Harry’s cock pulsing inside him, and that was more than enough. 

Harry pulled out carefully and dropped down to his forearms, panting harshly in Louis’ ear and pressing sloppy kisses across his shoulders. Louis tilted his head to the side, sated and warm and _content_ , and when Harry cupped his cheek to kiss him, Louis sighed against his mouth. 

His heart was still racing, his breathing still quick but it felt like it wasn’t for what had just happened but for Harry himself, for everything he was all the time. Louis chased after his lips when Harry pulled back, frowning when Harry laughed and peppered his face with kisses. 

“I’ll be right back,” Harry whispered, nuzzling their noses together, and despite his nap in the car, Louis was _tired_. “Don’t fall asleep on me, okay? One minute, I’ll be straight back.”

Louis just hummed, closing his eyes and kicking the duvet away to avoid the wet spot as soon as Harry got up. The bed was warm and comfortable, cozy and just what he needed despite the weather outside, and he was just going to rest his eyes for a minute, honestly.

But then he was pulled out of his almost slumber though when Harry came back, a thin blanket from God knows where under his arm. Louis was too fucked out to really pay attention, or care all that much until Harry threw it over the bed and crawled in next to him, pulling Louis to his chest and kissing the top of his head. 

Everything was the same, all looked the same, sounded the same. Harry’s skin was warm against his, the sounds of birds outside constant and standard, but Louis _felt_ different, like Harry had somehow rearranged his entire perspective on the world so everything seemed louder, brighter, more real. 

It also could’ve simply been the fact that his heart seemed to have settled, like it’d been shifted slightly to fit a missing place in the puzzle of his soul. Louis felt like Harry had made a home there now, and maybe it was too much, but it was _real_. 

“That was amazing,” Harry murmured into Louis’ hair, kissing the top of his head. “You’re amazing.” 

Louis hummed, stroking down Harry’s side as their heartbeats settled into each other. “Can’t think. You’ve ruined me.” 

Harry snorted, running his hand up and down Louis’ back until he melted against him. “Safe to say you’ve ruined me too.” 

“You’re wonderful.” Louis managed to prop himself up, hovering over Harry. “Seeing as no one else could compare now, I think it’s only fair you take me to dinner when we get back to London.” 

“It’d be the right thing to do,” Harry nodded solemnly, dimples popping when he couldn’t contain his grin. 

It was too difficult to resist him again, so Louis ducked down to kiss him, soft and slow and brilliant, and all that he knew right now was that Harry was here, and maybe he was _his_ , and maybe the boys would come back soon and ruin it all, but he let himself sink into the feeling of Harry’s mouth and hands and something that felt too big to name for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments make me happy.  
> I'd love it if you reblogged the fic post [here!](https://lightwoodsmagic.tumblr.com/post/627649789989945344/smell-the-sea-feel-the-sky)  
> Thank you! xx


End file.
